Find Our Way Back :: MINHWAN COUPLE ::
by Kira.Annies
Summary: "Hyung, aku kesepian..." Hwang Minhyun, Kim Jaehwan, Disbandment au, Wanna One, Nuest
1. Chapter 1

**FIND OUR WAY BACK**

Title : Find Our Way Back

Rating : General

Category : M/M

Character : Hwang Minhyun, Kim Jaehwan, Yoon Jisung, Wanna One member

Couple : Minhyun/Jaehwan (Minhwan)

Tag : disbandment au, Minhwan, Minhyun, Jaehwan, Wanna One

Author Note : Ide ini aku peroleh dari tweet akun twitter shoulderniel kemudian aku berpikir untuk membuat fanfic dari ide tersebut. Maaf bukan bermaksud mencuri idenya.

Maaf, aku sudah lama tidak membuat fanfic. Aku Cuma mau ngeramein fanfic Minhwan couple. Happy reading readers... ^^

" _Hyung_ , aku kesepian... Aku merindukan kalian.." rengek Jaehwan dalam mambuknya. Dia sedang menelpon Jisung, mantan _leader_ _Wanna One_.

"Jaehwan-ah, kau dimana? Kau mabuk? Kim Jaehwan!"

 _Beep beep beep_

Chapter 1 : The Disbandment

Desember tahun 2018

Di sebuah ruang rapat gedung perusahaan Y, 11 pemuda dan 9 CEO sedang mengadakan rapat. Ini adalah rapat terakhir dari kedua puluh orang tersebut. Rapat yang akan memisahkan ke 11 pemuda yang selama ini terikat kontrak. Melepaskan mereka dari nama belakang yang selama 18 bulan ini mereka gunakan, _Wanna One_.

"Akhirnya, 18 bulan sudah berlalu sejak terbentuknya _Wanna One_. Itu berarti berakhir pula kontrak kerja kita. Mulai hari ini, kalian akan kembali ke perusahaan kalian masing-masing. Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas kerja keras kalian selama 18 bulan ini," kata seorang yang dihadapannya terdapat nametag CEO agensi Y. Ucapan dari CEO perusaaan Y tersebut mengakhiri secara resmi kontrak kerja _member Wanna One_ dengan perusahaan tersebut sekaligus membubarkan _idol group Wanna One_.

Para CEO yang lain terlihat bahagia. Mereka saling berjabatan tangan satu sama lain dengan senyum di wajah mereka. Mereka saling mengucapkan rasa terima kasih atas kerja keras masing-masing. Mereka juga saling mengucapkan selamat atas kesuksesan _Wanna One_ selama ini.

Berbeda dengan para CEO tersebut, mantan _member Wanna One_ yang baru saja dibubarkan tersebut terlihat sedikit canggung. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati mereka. Namun, perpisahan ini akan tetap terjadi. Meskipun dengan berat hati dan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan, mereka saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Kembalilah ke _dorm_ kalian, dan bereskan barang-barang kalian. Kalian harus segera kembali ke perusahaan masing-masing," ucap CEO dari perusahaan Y memberikan instruksi terakhir pada para mantan _member Wanna_ _One_ tersebut.

"Baik, Pak," jawab kesebelas pemuda tersebut.

Di _dorm Wanna One_

Sebelas pemuda sedang mengemasi barang-barang mereka dalam diam. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan. Kata perpisahan? Apa kata perpisahan pantas mereka ucapkan? Atau apa? Tidak ada satu pun dari kesebelas pemuda itu mau memecah keheningan.

Selesai mengemasi semua barang-barang mereka dan memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, kesebelas pemuda itu berkumpul di ruang tengah, tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. "Jadi ini semua benar-benar berakhir?" ucap Jaehwan, seseorang yang selama ini disebut sebagai vokal utama _Wanna One_.

"Sebelumnya, aku berpikir 18 bulan itu cukup lama. Namun, tidak terasa jika waktu sangat cepat berlalu," kali ini Sungwoon akhirnya ikut memecah keheningan.

" _Hyung_ , ini bukan akhir dari pertemanan kita kan? Apa kita masih bisa berkumpul lagi walau hanya untuk melepas rindu atau bermain saat liburan?" kali ini maknae Daehwi mulai melontarkan tanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu saja, Daehwi-ah. Bukankah selama ini kita sepakat jika hubungan kita bukan hanya sekedar rekan kerja. Kita sudah banyak melalui hal sulit maupun mudah bersama-sama. Meskipun sekarang kita bukan lagi _member Wanna One_ , bukan berarti hubungan kita juga putus begitu saja," Jisung memberikan penjelasan yang bijak untuk adik-adiknya.

Ucapan Jisung ada benarnya. Jika ditambah dengan waktu empat bulan mereka mengikuti program Produce 101, mereka sudah bersama selama 22 bulan. Namun, bukan waktu 22 bulan itu yang membuat mereka menjadi sedekat sekarang.

Waktu yang mereka habiskan demi untuk bisa debut saat masih di _Produce 101_. Susah senang yang mereka hadapi untuk bisa mempersiapkan debut mereka sebagai _Wanna One_. Masa sulit dan mudah yang mereka hadapi selama promosi _Wanna One_. Semua hal itu yang membuat hubungan mereka bukan hanya sebagai rekan kerja.

"Berjanjilah hyung, kita masih akan selalu memberi kabar satu sama lain dan saling mendukung satu sama lain," ucap Daehwi pada _hyung-hyung_ nya.

"Tentu saja. Kita masih bisa bertemu di acara musik sebagai seorang penyanyi. Bukankah itu yang selama ini kita impikan?" kini Minhyun yang mulai berbicara.

Mereka pun mengucapkan slogan mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Mereka saling berpelukan dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan serta kata-kata dukungan untuk debut mereka di kemudian hari. Lalu, satu persatu dari mereka keluar dari _dorm_ untuk kembali ke dorm mereka di perusahaan masing-masing. Kini hanya tersisa Minhyun, Jaehwan, Daniel, Jisung, sungwoon dan Seongwoo.

"Bertemu di acara musik. Kau terlalu berlebihan _hyung_ ," Seongwoo yang sejak tadi diam kini mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa maksudmu, Seongwoo-ya?" tanya Jisung.

"Setelah ini, kita bahkan belum yakin hyung kapan akan debut lagi. Hanya Minhyun dan Sungwoon _hyung_ yang sudah jelas akan kembali ke group mereka masing-masing,"

Semua terdiam. Seongwoo benar. Dari kesebelas member Wanna One hanya Minhyun dan Sungwoon yang sudah jelas memiliki group. Sedangkan yang lainnya, belum jelas akan debut sebagai group idol, solo, atau justru ke akting. Meskipun mereka memiliki popularitas, namun nasib debut tetap ada di tangan perusahaan. Contohnya saja, mantan member IOI, center dari IOI, Jeon Somi juga belum debut lagi hingga sekarang.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu di depan para maknae. Mereka akan semakin sedih. Kita percaya saja pada perusahaan masing-masing. Asalkan kita tetap bekerja keras seperti sebelumnya, kita pasti bisa debut lagi," Jisung sebagai yang paling tua diantara mereka memberikan kata-kata untuk menenangkan mereka.

Lalu, satu persatu dari mereka juga meninggalkan dorm itu. Hanya Minhyun dan Jaehwan yang ada di dorm itu. Minhyun yang masih menunggu Member Nuest menjemputnya hanya menatap Jaehwan yang menunduk sejak tadi.

"Kau hanya akan menunduk dan tidak akan mengatakan apapun padaku?" tanya Minhyun. Jaehwan hanya diam. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian tubuhnya terlihat bergetar menandakan orang tersebut sedang menangis. "Jangan menangis. Kita tidak terpisah jauh bukan? Kita masih bisa bertemu kapanpun kau mau. Aku janji. Kau juga bisa menghubungiku kapanpun kau mau," kata sambul membelai rambut Jaehwan.

"Hyung. Jangan memberiku janji yang belum tentu kau bisa untuk menepatinya," kata Jaehwan yang akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap Minhyun.

"Jaehwan-ah,.."

"Hyung. Aku tidak tahu kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi. Tapi akan sulit bagi kita untuk bisa bersama lagi, bukan? Saat kau kembali ke Nuest dan aku dengan karir solo ku, apa kau berpikir kita bisa bertemu?" kata Jaehwan. "Hyung, berjanjilah satu hal padaku. Kau tidak akan melupakanku, itu saja,"

Minhyun membawa Jaehwan dalam pelukannya. "Aku akan selalu mengingatmu," bisik Minhyun lembut tepat di telinga pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

First chapter done


	2. Chapter 2

**FIND OUR WAY BACK**

Title : Find Our Way Back

Rating : General

Category : M/M

Character : Hwang Minhyun, Kim Jaehwan, Yoon Jisung, Wanna One member

Couple : Minhyun/Jaehwan (Minhwan)

Tag : disbandment au, Minhwan, Minhyun, Jaehwan, Wanna One

Author Note : Ide ini aku peroleh dari tweet akun twitter shoulderniel kemudian aku berpikir untuk membuat fanfic dari ide tersebut. Maaf bukan bermaksud mencuri idenya.

Maaf, aku sudah lama tidak membuat fanfic. Aku Cuma mau ngeramein fanfic Minhwan couple. Happy reading readers... ^^

" _Hyung_ , aku kesepian... Aku merindukan kalian.." rengek Jaehwan dalam mambuknya. Dia sedang menelpon Jisung, mantan _leader_ _Wanna One_.

"Jaehwan-ah, kau dimana? Kau mabuk? Kim Jaehwan!"

 _Beep beep beep_

Chapter 2 : Comeback and Debut

Akhirnya, hari dimana Nuest kembali berlima datang. Sebelum Wanna One bubar, Pledis sudah mempersiapkan untuk _comeback_ Nuest. Konsep, lagu, title track, koreo untuk _title track_ , bahkan rekaman untuk member yang lain sudah dipersiapkan dengan matang. Hanya menunggu Minhyun kembali dan menyelesaikan rekamannya. Setelah itu, pemotretan untuk _teaser_ maupun rekaman untuk video musik bisa dilaksanakan.

Semua itu sangat menyita waktu Minhyun. Dia harus bekerja keras setiap hari menyelesaikan persiapan _comeback_ Nuest. Dia harus ke studio untuk rekaman dan latihan koreo yang harus dia hafalkan dengan cepat mengingat hanya dia yang belum berlatih koreo untuk _comeback_ Nuest. Tanggung jawabnya pada Nuest membuatnya harus berlatih dengan keras agar tidak mengacaukan kerja keras _member_ lain. Dua bulan penuh setelah pembubaran Wanna One, Minhyun terus saja disibukkan dengan persiapan _comeback_ Nuest.

Akhirnya, _comeback_ Nuest pun tiba. Namun, kesibukan Minhyun tidak berubah. Kini dia disibukkan dengan promosi album baru Nuest. Recording untuk acara musik, bintang tamu dalam _variety show_ , latihan di _practice room_ Pledis, hingga rekaman untuk beberapa iklan. Waktu Minhyun benar-benar tersita untuk bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja.

Semua kesibukan Minhyun membuatnya lupa dengan seseorang yang juga sedang disibukkan dengan persiapan debut solonya. Kim Jaehwan, individual trainee dan mantan _main vocal_ Wanna One yang kini sedang mempersiapkan debut sebagai penyanyi solo. Sama halnya dengan Minhyun, Jaehwan juga sibuk memilih lagu, konsep, rekaman, dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan debutnya. Bedanya, Jaehwan harus melakukan semuanya sendirian sedangkan Minhyun memiliki anggota Nuest lainnya.

Minhyun yang bekerja keras untuk _comeback_ memiliki Jonghyun, Minki, Dongho dan Aron yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Mereka memberikan dukungan dan semangat untuk Minhyun. Mereka juga berada di sisi Minhyun untuk bercanda dan bercerita. Namun, Jaehwan tidak. Jaehwan tidak memiliki siapa pun di sampingnya yang akan mengajaknya bercanda dan menghiburnya di saat-saat susah dan tertekan dengan persiapan debutnya. Dia yang dulu seorang diri, kini kembali seorang diri setelah pembubaran Wanna One.

Kesendirian Jaehwan, membuat pemuda kelahiran 1996 itu merasa sangat tertekan. Persiapan debut yang menurutnya tidak ada habisnya sangat menguras tenaga dan pikirannya. Jika dulu dia memiliki member Wanna One lainnya yang akan menyemangatinya dan mendukungnya, kini dia sendirian. Dulu, saat dia merasa lelah, hanya dengan melihat bagaimana maknae line Wanna One bercanda dan bermain membuat rasa lelahnya berkurang. Saat dia merasa bersemangat, dia akan mulai bercanda dengan Ong seongwoo dan temannya Daniel. Saat dia bosan, dia akan mulai mengganggu Woojin atau Minhyun.

"Minhyun hyung.." ucap Jaehwan tanpa sadar saat dia mulai mengingat kebersamaannya bersama Wanna One dulu. Ada rasa rindu yang sangat menyakitkan baginya untuk Minhyun. Dia ingin sekali bisa menghubungi Minhyun dan menceritakan semua kegelisahan dan kekhawatirannya dengan debut solonya ini.

Namun, dia hanya bisa memendam kerinduan dan kegelisahan itu dalam hatinya. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu Minhyun yang sedang promosi bersama Nuest. Dia tidak ingin Minhyun mengkhawatirkannya. Dia tahu jika Minhyun sedang sibuk dan pasti juga mengalami kesulitan sama dengan Jaehwan sendiri. Pemuda _96liner_ itu hanya bisa melihat Minhyun dari layar TV. Saat dia merasa merindukan Minhyun, dia akan melihat acara musik dan _variety show_ saat Nuest tampil di dalamnya.

Tidak terasa tiga bulan telah lewat sejak pembubaran Wanna One. Jaehwan pun akhirnya _debut_ sebagai penyanyi solo dengan lagu _ballad_. Saat masih berada di Wanna One, Jaehwan sudah menarik banyak perhatian fans dengan suara merdunya. Banyak orang yang menantikan Jaehwan sebagai seorang penyanyi solo. Benar saja, saat debut banyak komentar-komentar positif untuk Jaehwan. Debut solo yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu banyak orang, lagu yang _easy listening_ , dan suara merdu Jaehwan membuat lagu Jaehwan berada di posisi atas tangga lagu. Popularitas itu membuatnya mendapat banyak tawaran untuk menjadi bintang tamu di beberapa radio dan _variety show_. Kesibukan pun tak terelakkan dari rutinitas seorang Kim Jaehwan.

Namun, semua itu tidak lantas membuat Jaehwan bahagia. Ya. Jika ditanya bagaiman perasaan Kim Jaehwan sebagai seorang penyanyi, makan Jaehwan akan merasa sangat senang dan bersyukur dengan kesuksesan debutnya. Namun, jika ditanya bagaimana perasaan Kim Jaehwan sebagai manusia biasa, maka jawabannya adalah kesepian. Jaehwan merasa sangat kesepian hingga dia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang ditunggu Jaehwan saat dia _debut_ yaitu bisa bertemu Minhyun di acara musik. Namun, nasib berkata lain. Saat Jaehwan debut, masa promosi Nuest sudah berakhir. Hal itu sedikit membuat Jaehwan kecewa. Keinginannya bertemu Minhyun kembali pupus. Kesepian yang menyakitkan itu semakin menggerogoti hati Jaehwan. Dia merasa sendiri. Dia membutuhkan seseorang yang selama ini bersamanya, Hwang Minhyun.

"Minhyung hyung.." suara lirih Jaehwan dalam tidurnya. Air mata pun mengalir dari sudut matanya tanda ia sadari.

"Agghhhrrrr... lelah sekali," kata Minhyun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi sesampainya dia di dorm Nuest setelah seharian beraktivitas.

"Kalian ingat? Dulu kita pernah mengeluh karena tidak punya banyak aktivitas karena popularitas kita yang kurang baik. Sekarang, saat kita dapatkan popularitas yang kita inginkan, aktivitas kita juga semakin banyak," kata Jonghyun, leader Nuest.

"Benar. Aku tidak masalah dengan aktivitas yang padat seperti sekarang ini. Hanya saja, aku juga manusia biasa yang merasa lelah dan butuh waktu untuk beristirahat. Aku hanya mendapat waktu istirahat sehari setelah bubar dari Wanna One," keluh Minhyun.

Benar yang dikatakan Minhyun. Setelah bubar dari Wanna One, pemuda bermarga Hwang itu hanya mendapat liburan sehari sebelum akhirnya disibukkan dengan persiapan comeback Nuest. Setelah itu, hampir setiap hari jadwal kegiatannya selalu padat. Dia bahkan hanya mendapat waktu tidur 2 jam setiap hari dan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk tidur di sela-sela aktivitasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Wanna One, bagaimana kabar anggota lainnya ? Beberapa dari mereka bukankah sudah debut. Aku dengar Jaehwan sudah debut solo. Lagunya bahkan masuk chart dengan posisi yang tinggi. Kau tidak menghubunginya, Minhyun-ah?" tanya Aron.

Pemuda yang merupakan anggota tertua dari Nuest itu tahu jika Minhyun selama ini dekat dengan Jaehwan. Sudah lebih dari 22 bulan Jaehwan dan Minhyun bersama mulai dari saat masih di Produce 101 hingga saat menjadi anggota Wanna One. Waktu 22 bulan bukan waktu yang cukup singkat untuk membangun hubungan baik antara keduanya. Jadi, tidak salah jika Aron bertanya tentang Jaehwan pada Minhyun.

"Aku tidak menghubunginya," jawab Minhyun lirih. Ada perasaan bersalah, menyesal dan sedih dalam hati Minhyun.

"Bukankan dia memberimu ucapan selamat saat kita comeback? Kenapa kau tidak membalas dengan mengucapkan selamat atas debut solonya. Dia akan merasa kecewa jika kau melakukan hal itu," kini Dongho ikut ke dalam pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak sempat menghubunginya. Kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana kesibukan kita kan? semua itu membuatku lupa memberikan ucapan selamat padanya," jawab Minhyun mencoba memberikan alasan. Padahal bukan begitu yang sebenarnya. Minhyun hanya tidak ingin rasa rindunya pada Jaehwan membuatnya lupa diri. Jika dia menghubungi Jaehwan, dia mungkin tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri dan pergi menemui Jaehwan saat itu juga.

"Cobalah untuk menghubunginya. Dia pasti akan sangat senang jika mendapat ucapan selamat darimu. Aku, Minki dan Dongho bahkan sudah mengucapkan selamat padanya," usul Jonghyun.

"Kalian menghubunginya?" tanya Minhyun antusias. Dia tidak tahu jika member lain telah menghubungi Jaehwan tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Iya. Kami menelponnya saat kami tahu dia sudah debut. Dia juga sempat menanyakan bagaimana keadaanmu. Aku rasa dia juga merindukanmu," jawab Jonghyun.

"Aku tidak bilang aku merindukannya," bantah Minhyun.

"Kau mungkin tidak mengatakannya. Tapi, aku tahu kau selalu memperhatikannya. Kau bahkan menyempatkan diri menonton video debutnya dan mendengarkan lagunya sebelum tidur," kata Jonghyun memberikan alasan kenapa ia mengatakan jika Minhyun merindukan Jaehwan.

"Aku akan menghubunginya nanti," balas Minhyun yang mencoba memutus pembicaraan tentang Jaehwan. Dia tidak ingin semakin tersiksa dengan rasa rindunya pada pemuda yang lebih muda itu.

Chapter 2 end


	3. Chapter 3

**FIND OUR WAY BACK**

Title : Find Our Way Back

Rating : General

Category : M/M

Character : Hwang Minhyun, Kim Jaehwan, Yoon Jisung, Wanna One member

Couple : Minhyun/Jaehwan (Minhwan)

Tag : disbandment au, Minhwan, Minhyun, Jaehwan, Wanna One

Author Note : Ide ini aku peroleh dari tweet akun twitter shoulderniel kemudian aku berpikir untuk membuat fanfic dari ide tersebut. Maaf bukan bermaksud mencuri idenya.

Maaf, aku sudah lama tidak membuat fanfic. Aku Cuma mau ngeramein fanfic Minhwan couple. Happy reading readers... ^^

" _Hyung_ , aku kesepian... Aku merindukan kalian.." rengek Jaehwan dalam mabuknya. Dia sedang menelpon Jisung, mantan _leader_ _Wanna One_.

"Jaehwan-ah, kau dimana? Kau mabuk? Kim Jaehwan!"

 _Beep beep beep_

Chapter 3 : Hidden Feelings

"Minhyun-ah, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Jonghyun. Jonghyun dan anggota Nuest lainnya sedang berada di ruang ganti. Mereka baru saja selesai rekaman sebagai bintang tamu untuk _variety show_.

"Ada apa? Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku sekarang," jawab Minhyun.

"Aku ingin bicara bedua saja denganmu," tegas Jonghyun.

"Baiklah," kata Minhyun sambil mengikuti Jonghyun keluar dari ruang ganti Nuest dan pergi ke tempat lain yang lebih sepi.

"Apa saat Wanna One bubar, kalian punya masalah?" tanya Jonghyun hati-hati agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Minhyun.

"Tidak. Kami baik-baik saja. Kami memang kadang bertengkar tapi bukan hal serius," jawab Minhyun.

"Lalu, apa kau punya masalah dengan Jaehwan tanpa diketahui _member_ lain?" tanya Jonghyun mulai mengarah pada pembicaraan inti.

Mendengar nama mantan _main vocal_ Wanna One itu, Minhyun sedikit terkejut. "Kenapa kau membahas Jaehwan? Aku tidak punya masalah apapun dengannya," jawab Minhyun berbohong.

Apa yang dikatakan Minhyun tidak sepenuhnya kebohongan. Minhyun memang tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan Jaehwan. Masalah itu ada pada dirinya sendiri. Hwang Minhyun yang sering memiliki prediksi-prediksi yang tepat, bahkan tidak mampu melihat ke dalam hatinya sendiri. Dia tidak mampu memprediksi kenapa hatinya merasa tenang setiap kali ia mendengar suara merdu Jaehwan, kenapa hatinya terasa hampa saat dia meninggalkan dorm Wanna One saat buubar dulu, dan kenapa hatinya terasa sakit setiap kali ia mencoba menyingkirkan Jaehwan dari pikirannya.

"Minhyun-ah, kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku. Kita sudah mengenal lebih dari 7 tahun. Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Jonghyun mencoba bicara dengan lembut pada Minhyun.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan semua ini padaku?" tanya Minhyun mulai curiga.

"Jisung _hyung_ menelponku semalam. Dia ingin kau menghubungi Jaehwan. Dia ingin menyampaikan ini sendiri padamu, tapi tidak bisa. Dia bilang dia mencoba menghubungimu tapi kau tidak menjawab telponnya," jawab Jonghyun menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kalian ingin sekali aku menghubungi Jaehwan? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada anak itu? Apa dia membuat masalah?" tanya Minhyun.

"Kau bisa menghubungi anak itu jika kau ingin tahu apa Jehwan baik-baik saja atau tidak. Kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana keadaanya sekarang? Bukankah kau bilang kau akan menghubunginya saat terakhir kali kita membicarakan Jaehwan? Jadi kau belum menghubunginya juga?" kata Jonghyun bertanya balik dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

Jonghyun mulai frustasi dengan masalah Jaehwan-Minhyun ini. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana kedekatan Minhyun dan Jaehwan sejak di Produce 101. Dia juga tahu bagaimana hubungan keduanya semakin dekat saat di Wanna One. Kemudian, sekarang tiba-tiba saja mereka saling mengacuhkan satu sama lain. Minhyun selalu menghindari pembicaraan tentang Jaehwan, tetapi dia sering kedapatan sedang mendengarkan lagu-lagu pemuda yang lebih muda itu. Sedangkan Jaehwan sering menghubunginya dan bertanya bagaimana keadaan Minhyun. Namun, jika disuruh menghubungi Minhyun langsung, ia selalu beralasan takut mengganggu Minhyun.

"Ini, hubungi dia sekarang juga dan tanyakan bagaimana kabarnya," kata Jonghyun sedikit memerintah dengan menyodorkan _handphone_ -nya.

Minhyun lalu mengambil handphone Jonghyun dan mencoba menghubungi Jaehwan. Ada rasa gugup di hati pemuda Hwang itu saat menunggu sambungan teleponnya. Inilah perasaan yang sering dirasakan Minhyun setiap kali ia ingin menghubungi Jaehwan. Hatinya akan berdegup kencang dan ada perasaan gugup yang mengganggunya. Hal itu lah yang belum dimengerti Minhyun atau dia mengerti tapi mencoba menyangkalnya. Hanya Minhyun yang tahu alasan kenapa dia tidak mau menghubungi Jaehwan.

 _Hallo, Kim Jaehwan di sini, silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah mendengarkan suara ini_

Sayang sekali. Jaehwan tidak menjawab telepon dari Minhyun. Ada perasaan kecewa di hati Minhyun saat Jaehwan tidak menjawabnya. Sebelumnya, dia sempat berharap dapat berbicara dengan Jaehwan setelah menguatkan hatinya.

"Dia tidak menjawabnya. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk," kata Minhyun lemah sambil mengembalikan _handphone_ Jonghyun. Minhyun lalu meninggalkan Jonghyun dan kembali ke ruang ganti Nuest. Sedangkan, Jonghyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja melihat tingkah Minhyun.

"Jaehwan-ah. Jadwalmu hari ini sudah selesai. Kau bisa pulang dan beristirahat. Besok, kita mulai kegiatan pukul 11 siang. Jadi kau bisa istirahat lebih lama," kata seorang laki-laki usia 30 tahunan yang merupakan manager Jaehwan.

"Baik, _hyung_ ," jawab Jaehwan singkat. Dia sudah sangat kelelahan setelah seharian bekerja. Apalagi kesendiriannya membuatnya semakin terasa lelah baik fisik maupun mental.

Sesampainya di dorm baru miliknya, Jaehwan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi dan mulai mengecek _handphone_ -nya. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat ada panggilan tak terjawab dari Jonghyun. Terlalu malas untuk balas menelpon, Jaehwan hanya mengirim pesan pada Jonghyun.

 _To : Jonghyun_

 _Hyung, kau menelponku? Ada apa?_

"Ada apa Jonghyun hyung menelponku?" gumam Jaehwan.

 _Beeb beeb_

Dering _handphone_ Jaehwan berbunyi menandakan bahwa ada pesan yang masuk.

 _From : Jonghyun_

 _bukan aku yang menelponmu, tapi Minhyun_

Melihat nama Minhyun di pesan Jonghyun membuat Jaehwan tersentak. Dia langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Dia duduk dengan perasaan tidak percaya. Dia terkejut dengan pesan Jonghyun yang mengatakan bahwa Minhyun menghubunginya.

"Kenapa Minhyun _hyung_ menggunakan _handphone_ Jonghyun _hyung_ untuk menghubungiku? Pasti bukan kemauannya sendiri. Jonghyun _hyung_ pasti memaksa Minhyun _hyung_ untuk menghubungiku," gumam Jaehwan. "Jika dia memang ingin menghubungiku, seharusnya dia sudah mencoba menghubungiku lagi," tambahnya sebelum bangkit dari posisi duduk.

Jaehwan kemudian mengambil _hoodie_ dan memakainya, dia juga memakai masker wajah dan topi untuk menutupi wajahnya. Dia lalu keluar dari dorm untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang menurutnya mungkin bisa membantunya sedikit melupakan masalah-masalah yang menekannya.

Saat Jaehwan keluar dari _dorm_ waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam. Meskipun masih banyak orang yang lalu lalang di jalan, namun sebagian besar adalah para pekerja sehingga Jaehwan tidak terlalu takut jika ada orang yang mengenalinya. Dia pergi ke sebuah _club_ yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya tinggal. Dia berpikir mungkin jika dia meminum meniman-minuman keras itu akan membuatnya sedikit merasa lebih baik.

Benar saja. Sesampainya di sana, Jaehwan langsung memesan 3 botol _soju_. Padahal Jaehwan bukan peminum yang baik. Hanya meminum satu botol _soju_ saja sudah mampu membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Namun, Jaehwan tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Dia sudah merasa lelah dengan tekanan-tekanan yang dia hadapi beberapa bulan setelah Wanna One bubar. Belum lagi ditambah masalahnya sendiri.

Masalah hatinya yang sedang memendam kerinduan pada sosok Hwang Minhyun. Namun, sikap acuh Minhyun membuatnya kecewa dan sakit hati. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa demikian. Dia hanya tahu jika selama ini Minhyun peduli padanya dan berubah begitu saja sejak pembubaran Wanna One. Hal itu membuat Jaehwan meragukan ketulusan hati Minhyun. dia berpikir Minhyun hanya menganggapnya rekan kerja bukan orang yang dekat dengannya secara emosi.

" _Hyunggg_..." rengek Jaehwan dalam mabuknya. Kini dia sedang menelpon seseorang dalam keadaan mabuk. "Hyung, aku lelah sekali... aku kesepian,... _hyung_ ,...," rengeknya lagi sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Di _dorm_ Nuest di waktu yang sama, Minhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia memakai _jacket_ sambil berlari keluar. Tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan anggota Nuest lain, dia pergi begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jaehwan- _ah_ ," gumamnya sambil berlari. Dia mencoba meraih _handphone_ -nya dan menekan beberana nomor untuk dia hubungi. "Jaehwan-ah, angkat teleponnya," kata Minhyun memohon. Dia sedang berusaha menghubungi Jaehwan dengan perasaan khawatir.

Minhyun masih terus berlari. Dia sedang mencoba mencari _taxi_ untuk ia tumpangi. dia semakin gusar dan khawatir saat tidak ada _taxi_ yang kosong yang bisa ia tumpangi. Selain itu, Jaehwan yang tidak mengangkat teleponnya membuatnya semakin khawatir. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda yang lebih muda itu.

Minhyun kembali mencoba menghubungi Jaehwan. "Kau dimana sekarang? Aku mohon angkat teleponmu, Jaehwan-ah," kata Minhyun sambil menunggu sambungan teleponnya terhubung dengan Jaehwan. "Hallo, Jaehwan-ah, kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Minhyun saat mendengar ada seseorang yang menjawab teleponnya. "Ah, maafkan aku. Aku pikir kau Jaehwan. Dimana dia sekarang? Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Tolong jaga dia hingga aku tiba. Iya. Terima kasih," kata Minhyun dengan nada yang berbeda.

Bukan Jaehwan yang mengangkat teleponnya, melainkan pelayan di club tersebut. Setidaknya Minhyun tahu dimana Jaehwan sekarang. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit lega. "Tunggu aku Jaehwan-ah."

Chapter 3 end


	4. Chapter 4 (End)

**FIND OUR WAY BACK**

Title : Find Our Way Back

Rating : General

Category : M/M

Character : Hwang Minhyun, Kim Jaehwan, Yoon Jisung, Wanna One member

Couple : Minhyun/Jaehwan (Minhwan)

Tag : disbandment au, Minhwan, Minhyun, Jaehwan, Wanna One

Author Note : Ide ini aku peroleh dari tweet akun twitter shoulderniel kemudian aku berpikir untuk membuat fanfic dari ide tersebut. Maaf bukan bermaksud mencuri idenya.

Maaf, aku sudah lama tidak membuat fanfic. Aku cuma mau ngeramein fanfic Minhwan couple. Happy reading readers... ^^

" _Hyung_ , aku kesepian... Aku merindukan kalian.." rengek Jaehwan dalam mabuknya. Dia sedang menelpon Jisung, mantan _leader_ _Wanna One_.

"Jaehwan-ah, kau dimana? Kau mabuk? Kim Jaehwan!"

 _Beep beep beep_

Chapter 4 : Confession

...

 **Flashback**

 _Beeb beeb beeb_

Suara dering _handphone_ Minhyun, membangunkan pemuda 22 tahun itu. Minhyun terbangun dan melihat jam yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Jam menunjukan pukul 01.45 dini hari. _'Siapa yang menelponku malam-malam begini'_ pikirnya. Pemuda Busan itu meraih _handphone_ -nya dan menjawab sambungan telepon yang sejak tadi mengganggunya.

" _Hallo_ , _hyung_. Ada apa menelponku, Jisung- _hyung_?" tanya Minhyun pada orang di seberang _line_ teleponnya. Jisung, mantan _leader_ Wanna One adalah orang yang menelpon Minhyun.

' _Cepat hubungi Jaehwan. Dia menangis sambil merancau tidak jelas. Aku rasa dia mabuk. Cepat cari dia. Dia tidak mungkin ada di dorm, managernya akan memarahinya jika dia mabuk,'_ kata Jisung dengan nada memerintah dan sekaligus khawatir. Walaupun sudah bukan _leader_ Wanna One lagi, tapi Jisung sudah menganggap anggota Wanna One sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Dia tetap peduli pada mereka walaupun kontrak kerja yang mengikat mereka sudah berakhir.

"Baik, hyung. Aku akan segera mencarinya," jawab Minhyun sambil bangkit dari ranjangnya dan bergegas keluar kamar.

 **End Flashback**

...

Setelah menempuh perjalanan 15 menit, Minhyun sampai di sebuah _club_ yang ia duga adalah tempat Jaehwan mabuk-mabukan. Dia bergegas memasuki club tersebut. Matanya melihat sekililing mencari sosok Kim Jaehwan. Tidak juga menemukan sosok pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu, Minhyun bertanya pada pelayan di _club_ tersebut.

"Permisi. Aku mencari pemuda dengan rambut dark brown dan pipi yang sedikit chubby. Tadi aku sudah menelpon ke sini untuk membawanya pulang," tanya Minhyun.

"Apa yang Anda maksud adalah orang itu," jawab pelayan tersebut sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang pemuda yang menundukkan kepalanya di meja _club_. "Sejak tadi dia terus merancau," tambah pelayan tersebut.

Minhyun kemudian menghampiri pemuda itu. Benar saja. Dia adalah Jaehwna yang dia cari. "Berapa banyak yang dia minum?" tanya Minhyun sambil berusaha menyadarkan Jaehwan.

"Saya rasa sekitar 4 sampai 5 botol soju," jawab pelayan itu.

"Lima botol?" kata Minhyun terkejut. Minhyun tahu Jaehwan bukan peminum yang baik. Dia tahu pemuda satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu akan langsung mabuk jika dia meminum satu botol soju saja. "Baiklah. Aku akan membawanya pulang. Terima kasih sudah menjaganya," kata Minhyun sambil memapah Jaehwan.

Minhyun dibantu pelayan club tersebut memapah tubuh tidak sadarkan diri Jaehwan ke luar club. Jaehwan lebih berat dari Minhyun apalagi dengan kondisinya yang tidak sadarkan diri membuatnya terasa lebih berat. Oleh karena itu, Minhyun meminta bantuan seorang pelayan club untuk membantunya memapah Jaehwan. Mereka kemudian memasukan Jaehwan ke taxi yang sejak tadi menunggu Minhyun di luar. Itu adalah taxi yang sama yang ditumpangi Minhyun saat menuju club.

"Kita mau kemana sekarang, tuan?" tanya supir taxi pada Minhyun.

"Hmmmm.. entahlah. Sebaiknya kita jalan dulu saja pak," jawab Minhyun seadanya. Dia bingung harus membawa Jaehwan kemana. Tidak mungkin membawa pulang Jaehwan ke dorm pemuda yang mabuk itu. Managernya mungkin akan memarahinya jika ia tahu Jaehwan bertingkah seperti sekarang. Namun, tidak mungkin juga membawa Jaehwan ke dorm Nuest.

Setelah beberapa saat, Minhyun memutuskan untuk menghubungi seseorang, Yoon Jisung. Jisung adalah pilihannya untuk meminta bantuan. Jisung pasti mampu membantunya. "Hyung, apa kau ada di rumah? Aku butuh bantuan," tanya Minhyun tanpa basa-basi saat line teleponnya tersambung.

'Kau sudah menjemput Jaehwan?'

"Sudah, hyung. Jawhan ada bersamaku sekarang," jawab Minhyun sambil menatap Jaehwan yang ada di sampingnya. "Karena itu, aku sekarang membutuhkan bantuan mu, hyung," tambah pemuda Busan itu.

'Apa yang bisa aku bantu?'

"Apa aku dan Jaehwan boleh menginap di tempatmu malam ini, hyung? Aku tidak mungkin membawa Jaehwan pulang ataupun membawanya ke tempatku. Lebih tidak mungkin lagi membawa Jaehwan ke hotel kan? Sekarang aku hanya bisa meminta bantuan padamu saja, hyung,"

'Baiklah. Bawa Jaehwan ke tempatku. Aku akan memberi password ku lewat pesan. Saat ini aku sedang di luar kota. Kau bisa menjaga Jaehwan di sana. Jaga dia baik-baik,'

"Baik, hyung. Terima kasih banyak," kata Minhyun sebelum mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.

"Pak, tolong bawa kami ke gedung G," pinta Minhyun pada supir taxi yang ditumpanginya.

...

Setelah beberapa menit, Minhyun sampai di gedung G, tempat tinggal Yoon Jisung. Pemuda kelahiran 1995 itu, membawa Jaehwan yang masih belum sadarkan diri memasuki gedung tersebut. Rumah Yoon Jisung ada di lantai 3, ruang nomor 3010. Sampai di tempat itu, Minhyun lalu membawa Jaehwan masuk ke dalam.

Minhyun membawa pemuda yang mabuk itu ke salah satu kamar yang ada di situ. Dia berpikir mungkin itu adalah kamar Jisung. Dia lalu membaringkan Jaehwan dengan hati-hati. Dia juga melepaskan sepatu yang dipakai Jaehwan dan menyelimutinya hingga sebatas pinggang.

Anggota Nuest itu kemudian duduk di ranjang dan memandang Jaehwan dengan lembut. Dia membelai rambut Jaehwan. Sedangkan, tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan pemuda satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Jaehwan yang terlihat lelah.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sebenarnya? Kenapa kau terlihat lelah dan menderita? Apa ada yang menyakitimu, Jaehwan-ah?" gumam Minhyun dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada orang di depannya.

Seolah merasakan kehadiran Minhyun, Jaehwan menitikkan air mata di dalam tidurnya. "Hyung..." lirih Jaehwan mengigau.

"Hyung di sini Jaehwan-ah," ucap Minhyun lembut sambil menghapus air mata Jaehwan. "Jangan menangis Jaehwan-ah. Maafkan hyung. Maaf sudah membuatmu sednirian Jaehwan-ah. Hyung janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi," tambahnya masih dengan membelai rambut pemuda kesayangannya itu dengan lembut.

Minhyun terus menatap Jaehwan dengan rasa sayang, khawatir dan perasaan bersalah. Hingga setelah beberapa saat, ia terlelap di samping Jaehwan. Dia tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan pemuda kesayangannya itu.

...

"Eunghhh..." erang Jaehwan mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya yang terbuka mencoba membiasakan dengan cahaya di ruangan tersebut. Mata sayu Jaehwan mengamati ruangan tempatnya berbaring sekarang. Merasa asing dengan ruangan tersebut, Jaehwan bangkit dari tidurnya mencoba untuk duduk. "Aku dimana?" gumamnya dengan sidikit menahan sakit di kepalanya. Kepala penyanyi solo itu masih terasa pusing akibat mabuk.

"Kau sudah bangun, Jaehwanie?" Suara lebut yang berasal dari seseorang yang kini depan pintu dengan semangkuk sup di tangannya itu membuat Jaehwan terbelalak. Dia tidak menyangka saat membuka matanya di pagi hari akan disambut oleh orang tersebut. Dia adalah Minhyun, Hwang Minhyun, seseorang yang ia rindukan selama ini.

"Minhyun hyung?" lirih Jaehwan terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Iya. Hyung di sini. Kau terkejut?" tanya Minhyun sambil berjalan menghampiri Jaehwan. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat Jaehwan. "Makan sup ini. Ini akan membantu menghilangkan mabukmu," tambah Minhyun mengabaikan tatapan bingung Jaehwan.

"Hyung yang membawaku pulang tadi malam?"

"hmm" Minhyun mengangguk sambil menyiapkan sup dan sendok untuk menyuapi Jaehwan.

"Hyung tahu dari mana aku mabuk semalam? Darimana hyung tahu aku ada di club mana?"

"Kau baru sadar dari mabuk tapi sudah banyak bertanya, ya? Buka mulutmu, aaa..." Minhyun mencoba menyuapi Jaewhan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku hyung," rengek Jaehwan.

"Kau masih saja suka merengek. Makan sup mu dulu baru hyung akan cerita semuanya padamu,"

"Jadi benar hyung yang membawa aku pulang? Lalu dimana kita sekarang? Ini bukan dorm Nuest maupun tempatku,"

"Buka mulutmu" Minhyun mulai dengan nada memerintah. Jaehwan akhirnya menuruti kata hyung-nya itu. Dia membuka mulutnya agar Minhyun dapat menyuapinya. "Anak pintar," kata Minhyun.

Minhyun menyuapi Jaehwan hingga pemuda yang lebih muda itu menghabiskan sup-nya. "Aku sudah menghabiskan sub ku. Sekarang katakan padaku, bagaimana hyung dan aku bisa ada di sini? Dan ini tempat siapa?" tanya Jaehwan tidak sabar.

"Ini tempat Jisung hyung. Tadi malam Jisung hyung yang menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa kau sedang mabuk di sautu tempat. Kemudian, aku membawamu kemari agar aku bisa menjagamu," jawab Minhyun masih dengan nada lembut.

"Hyung masih peduli padaku?" tanya Jaehwan memberanikan diri. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Minhyun, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dia ingin tahu apa dia bagi Minhyun sebenarnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Jaehwan, Minhyun menunduk. Rasa bersalahnya yang ada pada dirinya tidak mampu dia tutupi. "Maafkan aku, Jaehwan-ah," lirihnya.

"Kemana hyung selama ini? Kau berjanji akan selalu menghubungiku, akan selalu menjawab teleponku, akan selalu mendengar ceritaku. Kemana Minhyun hyung yang menjanjikan semua itu padaku?" tanya Jaehwan dengan air mata yang mulai menetes. Kali ini dia benar-benar tidak peduli jika terlihat lemah dihadapan Minhyun. Sudah cukup dia memendam semua amarah dan rasa kecewanya pada pemuda dihadapannya itu.

Sedangkan, Minhyun bahkan tidak mampu menatap mata Jaehwan. Dia tahu jika dia salah dan dia merasa menyesal akan hal itu. Dia merasa menjadi seorang pengecut.

"Tapi aku sadar hyung. Aku memang sendirian dari awal. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa dari awal. Bagimu maupun bagi orang lain, aku hanya Jaehwan yang membutuhkan bantuan. Karena itu kau membantuku saat kita masih di Produce kan? Kau merasa kasihan padaku. Bahkan saat kita ada di Wanna One aku hanya rekan kerjamu saja kan hyung? Itukah yang hyung pikirkan selama ini?"

"Jaehwan-ah, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu," Minhyun mulai memberanikan diri untuk menghadapi amaran Jaehwan.

"Lalu apa? Apa aku bagimu hyung? Kenapa sekarang kau membantuku lagi? Aku baru saja ingin me..hmmmpp"

Ucapan Jaehwan terhenti saat bibir Minhyun menutup bibirnya. Jaehwan terbelalak dan terpaku. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba Minhyun. Setelah merasa bahwa amarah Jaehwan mulai mereda. Minhyun menghentikan ciumannya.

"Hyung..?"

"Maafkan hyung Jaehwan-ah. Hyung- lah yang salah. Hyung terlalu takut mengakui perasaan hyung sendiri. Hyung ingin sekali menghubungimu dan mendengar suaramu. Tapi, jika aku melakukannya, hyung tidak akan bisa menahan diri untuk menemuimu saat itu juga. Hyung tidak ingin mengganggu persiapan debutmu atau comeback Nuest. Karena itu, hyung menjauhimu,"

"Lalu kenapa sekarang hyung menemuiku? Apa hyung tahu aku sendirian dan kesepian?" tanya Jaehwan dengan air mata yag mengalir sejak tadi.

"Karena itu hyung minta maaf Jaehwan-ah. Maafkan aku," Minhyun mendekap Jaehwan yang menangis. "Kali ini hyung tidak akan menahan diri lagi. Hyung tidak akan membuatmu kesepian dan sendiri lagi," ucap Minhyun dengan mendekap erat Jaehwan. "I love you Kim Jaehwan," mantra itu diucapkan Minhyun dengan lembut tepat ditelinga Jaehwan.

Mantra itu berhasil meluluhkan hati Jaehwan. Penyanyi solo itu akhirnya membalas pelukan Minhyun dan menanis dalam dekapan pemuda yang juga dicintainya itu. "Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung," balas Jaehwan. "Tolong jangan pernah meninggalkan aku lagi," tambahnya.

I love you. Sebuah mantra yang mampu meluluhkan ego dan amarah dua orang yang saling mencintai. Mantra yang membuat mereka bersatu dalam kasih sayang. Mantra itu yang mampu menjelaskan semua pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab. 'I love you' hanya terdiri dari tiga kata, tapi mampu mengubah dunia dua orang yang saling menyayangi seperti sebuah surga.

...

.

.

.

Chapter 4 end

.

.

.

Akhirnya satu fanfiction tentang Minhwan sudah selesai.. Terima kasih untuk reader yang mau membaca fanfic ini. Jika reader-nim punya sedikit waktu tolong sempatkan untuk menuliskan review untuk fanfic ini. Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa.


End file.
